Bio-Blast
Bio-Blast (formerly known under the names Death Strike, Death Blast and Dark Blast) was a former Decepticon who abandoned his post during the third Decepticon era. Though they are said to be equals, Bio-Blast considers himself above self-proclaimed Chaos Bringers such as Death Blade. Though Death Blade may have a bigger army, it is not more powerful than Bio-Blast's own Chaos Legion. Unlike all previous Chaos Bringers before him, who desired the destruction of the Transformers' homeworld Cybertron (actually the Transformers' creator Primus), Bio-Blast desires the total annihilation of the planet Earth and its human race, having marked the techno-organic known as Olivia Holt for termination. The true embodiment of evil, Bio-Blast will stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. Bio-Blast is shown to have an army of duplicates, which include a few Modified Tank Decepticons which strikingly resembles his original design of Death Strike. Powers and Abilities As a literal (yet self-proclaimed) god, Bio-Blast is extremely powerful, having control over anyone or thing infused with his life blood, Black Energon. Being connected to Unicron's Anti-Spark, Bio-Blast seems to have a symbiotic link to the Earth and is able to manifest whatever comes to mind on the surface such as stone avatars, tsunamis, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. He can conjure Black Energon at will, raising an army of Terrorcons by raising his hands. As the "Lord of the Undead", Bio-Blast has a symbiotic link to all kinds of Terrorcons and can easily take control of them, even if they were raised by someone else. He has the ability to create weaponry from pure Black Energon. He possesses a form of Pure Energy which can never be destroyed, rendering him immortal. Personality Bio-Blast is the literal incarnation of destruction. As stated by himself, Bio-Blast lives to destroy. It has been shown that he holds grudges, as after many years, his sole wish was to destroy Earth and the techno-organic human who defended it, Olivia Holt. Bio-Blast is a bitter and cruel spirit, who never understood the true meaning of good. He is also very single minded, as he had clearly never thought of what he would do if he ever achieved his goal. He is prideful and arrogant, looking down on everyone except Olivia or a Prime. Weapons and Alternate Mode Bio-Blast maintains the ability to transform into an alien jet fighter or a anti-aircraft missile tank. But his true alternate mode is a giant planet that can devour worlds (much like Unicron's original form), and carries clones of himself that he can send out at will. Bio-Blast has the ability to blast Black Energon lightning from his fingers like Force Lightning, and he can create weaponry out of Black Energon. He doesn't rely on explosives, instead relying on his own strength and power to wipe out his enemies, and it is even rumored he possesses a link to Vampiric Energon, meaning he can control anyone or thing infused with it, but this has yet to be confirmed. Dimensional Counterparts There are many different incarnations of Bio-Blast across time and space. The most known would be the Annihilator version, which succeeded in destroying both Earth and Cybertron as well as successfully destroying his enemies Death Blade, Olivia Holt and Optimus Prime. In this timeline, Bio-Blast has wiped out nearly all the Transformers and has begun building his own civilization, using the wreckage of Death Blade as the seed for the planet. Here, the Annihilator possesses more power than any other Cybertronian. Another version would be the Deceptiverse counterpart (strangely known as Death Blast) who plunged the Universe into chaos by destroying the AllSpark, the result wiping almost every Transformer from existence with only himself, Blazorwrath, Speedway and Galvawarp as the last surviving Transformers.